SPEAR HEARTZ 106 : Continuing Our Grand Journey
'SS (Sound Set) : Heroes Come Back - Naruto Shippuden OP1 (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VAmKG-_FtHI) / Sangat direkomendasikan untuk memutarnya selagi membaca. Ingat! kali ini serius!!! XD. Story Intro: (Revised After 3 Years) SPEAR HEARTZ adalah gelar yang diberikan kepada orang-orang yang memegang prinsip dan memiliki tekad kuat dalam mengejar cita-cita, ambisi, dan impian mereka. Kevin Tatsumi, pemuda biasa dari Mt. Yukiyama, memutuskan untuk berkelana keseluruh penjuru Earth demi mewujudkan impiannya, yaitu membawa perdamaian abadi ke Earth. Ditengah perjalanannya ia bertemu berbagai orang dengan satu tekad yang sama, namun cita-cita pribadi yang berbeda. Lalu, akhirnya mendirikan "DOLLARS K.". Suatu waktu, terjadi perubahan besar di Earth. Mereka pun memutuskan untuk berlatih, lalu.... . Tiga tahun kemudian, mereka kembali, dan siap melanjutkan petualangan tiada akhir mereka!!! Chara Picture: https://www.facebook.com/media/set/set=oa.282710438505820&type=1 Artwork: https://www.facebook.com/media/set/set=a.430453616978511.102100.100000416301656&type=3 Para Tokoh (yang muncul di chapter sebelumnya): '---' Friendships.... Enemies.... Adventures.... SPEAR HEARTZ. .' '. .' '. .' '. .' '. .' '. .' '. .' '. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .' '. '''''Warm yourself with the fire kid, and the morning will come soon... , this is a tale about some people who battle for their dreams. Their destiny.... Aku, pasti akan mewujudkan impian yang belum bisa kau wujudkan Mastah! aku akan membawakan perdamaian abadi!!! - Kevin Tatsumi. Pertemuan kita disini, kurasa bukanlah kebetulan... mungkin ini yang mereka sebut permainan takdir. - Van Rossenburg. Their Ambitions.... Seorang Samurai sejati takkan menyerah sebelum berhasil mendapatkan apa yang ia mau. Dan aku akan menjadi Samurai nomor 1 di Earth, yang menghalangi jalanku akan kutebas. - Arzcah Rizq Connel. Kalau bisa aku ingin bertemu dengan anakku lagi, karena dia membenciku yang membiarkan ibunya mati kelaparan... kurasa dia tak ingin melihatku. - Drunks Stoner. Their dreams.... Aku tidak perduli kalau didarahku mengalir darah ayah brengsek itu, yang penting aku ingin melihat dunia lebih luas lagi. - Beckman Masquerade. IWS yang sekarang diremehkan dimata masyarakat, akan kubuat orang-orang mengakui keberadaan IWS di Earth, suatu hari nanti! - Dendi Demonyet. Their hope.... Apa tuhan dan dewa sudah tidak ada lagi didunia ini.... ? - Knowledge. Kalau bisa bertarung dengan orang kuat itu sudah cukup, tapi kalau bisa aku ingin bertarung melawan dewa. - Dante Dahaka. Their pain.... Ayah dan ibuku adalah orang yang sangat hebat, jangan berani kau menghina mereka!!! - Astrella Devina Aku tidak butuh masa lalu! buat semuanya kembali menjadi nol!!! - Fransiskus Antonius Andre. Their loneliness.... Mbah butuh uang, untuk mengembalikan kejayaan kerajaan Vizier yang dulu.... - Acil Jalaludin. Hidupku hanya untuk mengabdi pada King, tanpa King aku bukanlah siapa-siapa.... - Surya Nusantara. One day.... Kevin: akan kulakukan! akan kuwujudkan mimpiku!!! *keluar lewat gerbang Mt. Yukiyama. Would bring them together.... Arz : kalau kau memaksa, boleh saja. Asal kau harus membantuku menggapai ambisiku juga. *menyarungkan katananya. To share every moment.... Ast : aku tidak takut berpetualang, lagipula siapa yang akan mengurus Kevin :3! *menunjuk Kevin. Every victor and loss.... King : ... bagaimana bisa ada seorang warga yang bisa mengalahkan Vizier Kingdom?! *terlempar. Kevin : aku bukan seorang warga! namaku Kevin Tatsumi!!! ZERO STRIKEDOWN!!!!! *meninju King kebawah. ... Narai : cuma segini kekuatanmu? *membolongi perut Kevin dengan bornya. Kevin (Though) : ternyata aku masih lemah!!! *meringkuk di tanah. Until they rise.... Rahandi : heh! aku yang terkuat... aku takkan kalah dari orang lemah sepertimu!!! *bangkit. On the top of Battler world.... Juan : aku akan membantu sebisaku, sampai kita bisa pergi ke 'puncak'!! Gathering of 5 man. Defeating DARK MATTERS and their King. Brings progress to Vizier Kingdom. But their friend has captured by a new enemies. Again, they struggle to rescue her. By beating some freshman Battler. Played some games. Gain winning and loses. Learn that a game isn't always a child play. They decide to rest a little. Yet, another big task came across them. They succesfully overcome that too. With one sacrifice. Bitter farewells.... Kelak kita akan berjumpa lagi, DD!!! - Otto Cricket. Memang singkat, tapi kalau waktu mengizinkan maka kita akan bertemu lagi, opapapapa!!!!! - Aditya Umlaut. Crashed their hearts.... Anak ini akan kuberi nama Astrella... dan Devina dari namamu, nantinya dia akan jadi wanita terbaik didunia.... - Eva. Aku janji nggak akan bandel lagi, akan melakukan tugas rumah, akan bantu-bantu! tapi jangan bawa Ling! - Yosuke Muflih Nanketsu. Made them desperate.... Aku tidak dibutuhkan didunia ini!!! BUNUH SAJA AKU!!!!! - Lie Jwe Ling. Kalau bisa, aku tidak ingin hidup seperti ini. Kondisi yang sangat berlawanan dari prinsip gentlemanku. - Rizki Leonardo Return. And forced them to take the wrong paths.... Begitu ya?! jadi ini mau kalian?! kalau begitu aku akan menjadi YANG TERJAHAT DIANTARA YANG JAHAT!!! - Andika Rustygear. Dunia ini busuk sampai keakar-akarnya, maka dari itu aku akan menguasai dunia untuk merubahnya. - Narai Genzo. They even goes to war. Battling many famous people. In the end, they got nothing. Months later. They dive into the sea depth. To take back their friend belonging. Lost a part of them.... Kenapa? kenapa kalian orang-orang jahat tidak mau berubah?! - Anggis PersonaLover's. AKU BANGGA TERLAHIR SEBAGAI SEORANG KSATRIA!!!!! - Syahreza Phantomhive. Broke their promises.... Niina, maafkan aku. Karena aku meninggalkanmu kau jadi begitu.... - Sumit Yagami. Aku telah gagal sebagai seorang PASUKAN PEMBEBAS! - Mw Fadil Goldensilvers. But they didn't forget them.... Sumpahku untuk mengawasi Narai tidak akan berubah hingga dia diadili. - Ignatius Galih. Keadilan harus ditegakkan! tetapi, tanpa adanya moral keadilan hanyalah kerangkeng!!! - Jibraldi Jugi Sani. They completely crumbled. Jailed in big times Jail. Gained many trust by the other prisoner. Set themselves free. Participating in tournament. Know many new rivals. Battle many strong peoples. Finale, the unpredicted things happened.... So, they decide to train harder. 3 years later... they ready to continue their grand adventure!!! Sebelumnya, semua anggota DK memutuskan untuk berlatih selama 3 tahun, ditempat yang terpisah-pisah. Mereka semua, kecuali Adam... berjuang demi memperkuat fisik dan mental mereka. Demi mewujudkan impian mereka untuk membawakan Eternal Peace ke Earth. Lalu... 3 tahun pun terlewati, tak terasa sudah tiba waktunya untuk berkumpul lagi di markas kesayangan mereka! North Earth, Mt. Yukiyama.... Ibu Ast, Victorique sedang membersihkan pekarangan Blizzard Inn. Victorique : duh~, perasaanku nggak enak. Entah kenapa setelah tidak menerima kabar tentang Kevin dan Ast selama 3 tahun... hatiku selalu resah. *menghela nafas sambil menggarap salju-salju di pekarangan dengan garpu taninya. Warga 3 : hahahaha, nyonya Que! masih sibuk aja nyapu dari hari kehari, nanti tubuhmu cepat lelah lho! Warga 4 : nanti tambah keriput! Victorique : berisik bocah-bocah! *mau nyummon Majin. Warga 3 n 4 : gyaaa!!!!! jiwa summonernya bangkit! *kabur. Victorique : dasar berandalan desa, ... kuharap mereka berdua dan teman-temannya baik-baik saja. *senyum. East Earth, Black Smith Town.... Disebuah Bar kecil, Laxire dan Cahya yang sekarang berkelana memutuskan untuk berhenti sebentar disana. Barmaster : satu gelas lagi, pak? Cahya : YA! *BUGH (menghentakkan gelasnya ke meja). Laxire : hmmm... jaringan informasiku yang sangat luas pun sama sekali tak bisa melacak keberadaan anggota-anggota DK kecuali King Adam yang berjaga di markas mereka. Saat aku kesana untuk berkunjung, Adam tidak mau mengatakan apa-apa dan memaksaku pulang. Cahya : hah! seharusnya kau paksa dia!!! *GLEGAR (petir menyambar ketika Cahya berteriak). Laxire : daripada mikirin itu, kita main monopoli yuk. *mengeluarkan set monopoli dari Dimension Pocketnya. Cahya : NGGAK MAU!!! Laxire : *duduk di pojokan, memang tidak ada yang mau jadi temanku.... *Forever Alone mode ON. South Earth, Last Resort Town.... Roronoa dan Hamim berkunjung ke kuil keramat yang sebelumnya berada dibawah pengawasan Lody, sekarang tempat itu dijaga oleh Ignatius. Roronoa : yo Ignatius, sudah lama tidak melihat wajahmu, walau matamu ditutup kain hitam sih! gyahahahaha!!! *minum sake. Hamim : kita datang kesini bukan untuk main-main. *menatap Roronoa dengan dingin. Roronoa : aye aye~ Ignatius : Bonnichiwa, Roronoa dan Hamim dari Equitem. Roronoa : hari ini panas ya. *ngipasin dalam bajunya. Ignatius : tapi, personne ne devrait passer ici. *translate: tidak ada yang boleh lewat sini. Roronoa : ha?! pelit sekali sih kau ini! Ignatius : desole, tapi itu sudah peraturannya. Hamim : told ya. *TAP TAP (meninggalkan tempat itu). Roronoa : tu-tunggu dulu Mim! *ngikutin Hamim. Ignatius : hahhh, tiga tahun ini tak banyak insiden... tak dapat disangkal kalau kepemimpinan Fudo lebih baik dari Jugi, tapi menurutku terlalu kaku. West Earth, Jean Leonne Mercenary Brigade HQ.... Bella menghilang dari markas selama 1 tahun, Lumen pergi mencarinya. Angga : senior Otto, senior DD semakin kuat ya. Otto : jelas saja! kan kita berdua menemaninya selama perjalanan!!! *berkobar-kobar. Angga : betul juga senior! Satsuki : berisik duo idiot! sejak ada kalian aku jadi tak tahan lama-lama di HQ -_-!!! Vivian : dua member kita hilang, Bella dan Pierrot. Aku cemas pada mereka.... Satsuki : aku tidak perduli pada si badut! tapi aku juga khawatir pada Bella. Vivian : ngfufufufu, manisnya~ *memeluk Satsuki. Satsuki : hentikan bodoh -___-! *mendorong Vivian. Center Earth, Empire State.... Navel Quarter, Lantai Supervisor... Sukma, Kun, dan Donatus sedang bercengkrama. Sukma : saya senang akhirnya bisa naik ke lantai ini, ahahaha. Donatus : take it easy Suk~ Kun : *NYAM NYAM NYAM (sibuk makan udang), UWOOO! Golden Shrimp ini memang the best! aku harus memuji kokinya! Sukma : yang saya tidak menyangka, dulu Supervisor Kun adalah Double Spy yang memihak pemerintah. Kun : jangan hiraukan masa lalu, yang penting adalah masa sekarang dan makanan. *masih makan. Donatus : bersulang <3! selamat untuk kenaikan pangkat Sukma! Sukma : be-bersulang! ehhh, anda juga Ambassador Donatus. *membungkuk. Donatus : yeye, same-same. Kun : kenapa kau disini Donat? lantaimu diatas kan? Donatus : memangnya nggak boleh? Kun : terserahmu. *lanjut makan. Sukma : mungkin waktunya tidak tepat, tapi... saya kurang menyukai sistem pemerintahan Fudo. Terlalu strict dan kaku, berbeda dengan Governor Jugi dulu yang masih memberikan keluwesan pada masyarakat ataupun staffnya. Govt. Elite 6 : *lewat dan tidak sengaja mendengar omongan Sukma. Kun : ssst! jangan bicara seperti itu didepan umum Sukma! Donatus : aku juga tidak suka~ Kun : Do-donat! Donatus : seorang ayam harus membusungkan dadanya kalau tidak mau diremehkan oleh ayam jantan lainnya, dan lagi aku hanya mengatakan apa yang ingin kukatakan <3Kentat (talk) Underground Earth.... LIFE, negara yang terkenal akan ilmu medis dan obat-obatannya. Patrizio Mafia dikirim Crime Syndicate kesana untuk mencari keberadaan 'dua orang'. Mafia 5 : permisi. Dokter 4 : ya? anda ada keperluan apa di negara ini ya? Mafia 5 : apa anda melihat orang yang mencurigakan di tempat ini? Dokter 4 : eeh? maksud anda seorang pria dewasa yang berambut blonde, berjas hitam, dengan kaos biru berlogo 'O' ditengahnya. Lalu, seorang gadis kecil yang memiliki ponytail dan selalu membawa baki? Mafia 5 : Father? Juliux : ya, memang mereka yang kita cari. *TAP TAP (mendekati Dokter 5). Dokter 5 : ada perlu apa ya dengan Dr. Houtarou Oreki dan asistennya??? *penasaran. Juliux : dengar, katakan dimana mereka sekarang? *menodongkan Handgun ke dahi Dokter 5. Dokter 5 : HA?! Juliux : cepat katakan, kuberi kau waktu 30 detik. Dokter 5 : kalian siapa?! kami takkan memberitahu keberadaan mereka... mereka adalah orang yang telah menyumbangkan ilmu pengetahuan medis mereka demi perkembangan negara ini, banyak nyawa yang telah mereka tolong! bahkan sampai matipun tidak akan kami ka- ! *DOR (ditembak Juliux hingga tewas). Juliux : ... cari mereka didalam kota. Kizu! Kizu : i-i-i-iya Fat-father! anak-a-a-anak! berpencarlah dan cari mereka berdua di Inn atau Bar!!! lalu kalau tidak ada baru cari di tempat lainnya! All Mafia : SIAP! taktisi Kizu dan Father!!! *salute lalu bubar. Sky Earth, Queendom of Valhalla.... Radins dan anggota Bounty Hunter Lion Federation lainnya sedang berdarma wisata kesana, lalu ditengah jalan mereka bertemu Ix dan Baqi. Ix : merepotkan sekali, aku paling tidak suka ketemu kenalan saat tugas. *menghela nafas. Baqi : kalian dari BHLF kan? Radins : yo, Executive Intelegent Work House. We sedang walking-walking di place ini. Abdullah : bahlul! nggak nyangka ana bakal ketemu kalian disini! Baqi : buhahahahaha, btw... selamat karena telah memenangkan Rookie Tournament tahun lalu. Radins : thanks, sayangnya we just Runner-up. Dan TRIAD Championnya, sedangkan Jean Leonne anehnya tidak participating. *note: bagi yang tidak ingat, Rookie Tournament diadakan 2 tahun sekali. Baqi : sebenarnya kami pun, ditugaskan untuk mencari keberadaan mereka. Irsyad : cari yang greget bro!!! Radins : oooh, talking-talking. Semakin tyrant pemerintahannya, semakin sedikit organisasi baru yang didirikan... but tak sedikit juga organisasi Rookie yang berdiri dalam 3 tahun ini. Contohnya, "3 New Waves Rookie". Ix : yaaa... kabarnya Avalon dan Kitt yang berasal dari Pro Org pindah kesalah satu dari 3 organisasi Rookie itu. Baqi : btw, DOLLARS K. lah yang sebenarnya paling misterius.... *melihat ke langit. Lalu, akhirnya.... Little Sea, DOLLARS HQ, Yard.... King Adam, para prajurit, dan warga berkumpul di lapangan untuk menunggu kedatangan para petinggi yang mereka kagumi/sayangi pulang. Adam yang tak berlatih pun tampak lebih kuat dari 3 tahun lalu, karena ialah yang menghadapi semua perusuh Freshman dan Rookie yang datang ke markas mereka. Warga 5 : Adam-san, sebenarnya kapan mereka akan kembali? kita sudah dari jam 1 AM menunggu disini. Tapi yang datang baru 'dia' saja. Warga 7 : yang kasihannya, karena dia datang jam 12 pada detik pertama... belum ada yang bangun dan kita terlalu ngantuk untuk meladeninya. Bare-Hand Unit 5 : ahahahaha, benar! benar! Bare-Hand Unit 62 : bos Rahandi pun belum tampak batang hidungnya. Doctor Unit 1 : apalagi Oreki-sensei dan Dea-chan. Swordsman Unit 23 : yang bisa kita lakukan hanyalah menunggu, mereka bilang akan kembali 3 tahun (latihan) lagi... ini baru hari pertama setelah tahun ketiga, bisa saja waktu kembalinya memakan 1 atau 2 bulan. Adam : berhenti membicarakan mereka, tugas kita adalah menunggu dengan sabar. Kalau hanya itu pun kita tak sanggup, aku takkan punya muka untuk menghadapi mereka. *duduk diatas batu. #DOOOOOOOOOOOOONG. Spear Unit 24 : ahahaha, maaf Adam-san! Doctor Unit 1 (Though) : kalau dilihat-lihat... tubuh King Adam ototnya tambah gede.... *note: kira-kira tubuhnya sekarang sebesar Jinbei. Adam : mereka datang.... Warga 77 : eh 0_o??? Gate Guardian 2 : PERHATIAN!!! PARA PETINGGI SUDAH KEMBALI!!!!! Adam : bukakan gerbangnya!!! Gate Guadian 1 n 2 : SIAP! *KREEEEEEEEEEET (membukakan gerbangnya). Voice : tempat ini masih saja bobrok ya, dan tambah bobrok karena kami tinggal selama tiga tahun. *TEP TEP TEP (memasuki lapangan). Warga 45 : itu :D! Adam : a-anakku!!! Beck!!!!! *berlari menghampiri Beck. Beck : ya, lama tidak bertemu orang-orang payah :v! Warga 45 : pangeran BECKMAN MASQUERADE!!! Adam : Beck! ayah kangen!!! *hendak memeluk Beck. Beck : minggir pak tua!!! *DUAGH (menyingkirkan Adam). Aku yang sekarang bukan pangeran manja seperti yang dulu! aku sudah menjadi lebih kuat, karena aku mau melihat dunia lebih luas lagi :V!!! *JKREK (mengokang pistolnya) #DOOOOOOOOOOOOONG. Beck tampak memakai jubah hitam, celana jeans biru, sabuk coklat dengan senjata khasnya tergantung, lalu singlet jaring dibalik jubahnya... lalu tampak bekas luka tembakan di sisi kiri lehernya. Yang tak berubah adalah, sifatnya yang menyebalkan... dan hobbinya membunuh lawan, dan jangan lupa dia Tsundere. Adam : aku senang kau sudah tambah dewasa anakku T_T. *menangis. Beck : hoy hoy -_-! malu dilihat orang! Warga 56 : ahahaha, pangeran Beck tampaknya sudah lebih dewasa ya. Reaksi Adam-san masih sama seperti yang dulu kalau bertemu dengan Beck XD. Voice : OI!!! Beck, kenapa aku ditinggalin! *mengejar Beck. Adam : lho, masih ada satu lagi? Beck : tadi aku berpapasan dengannya di jalan :v. Siapa suruh kau lamban! Swordsman Unit 554 : uwooooghhh!!! raksasa! besar amat badanmu!!! Warga 56 : Sumit-dono! Sumit : biar badan besar kan tetap imut!!! *tersinggung. #DOOOOOOOOOOONG. Adam (Though) : ... ?! badannya lebih besar dariku... dan apa-apaan bulunya? kenapa bisa selebat itu? rambutnya memanjang hingga sampai kebagian dasar punggungnya... dia bagaikan "Balthazaar" sang raja Boo Werewolf. Sumit : ahk, kata orang dulu. Ada perjumpaan dan juga ada perpisahan, dan sekarang kita berjumpa lagi! *sok-sok filosofi. Beck : ada apa denganmu Sumit-dono -_-? kenapa kau jadi sok bijak begitu??? Sumit : sebenarnya, saat aku berlatih sendirian di hutan. Aku merasa kesepian, jadi kuisi waktu senggangku dengan menulis kumpulan kata-kata mutiara di kertas! *mengeluarkan sebuah buku. Beck : apa itu? buku porno? #plaks. Sumit : BUKAN! ini buku karanganku... "How to be a Real Man", sudah kupublish lho! Iio Vacuum dari Government yang membantuku. Beck : oh. Sumit : gitu aja?! Voice : berisik!!! *keluar dari kastil. Warga 89 : ah! beliau sudah bangun! Beck : heee.... Sumit : taktisi besar kita sudah lebih dahulu tiba rupanya. Van : dasar bodoh, kalianlah yang kelamaan. Aku sudah mengira kalau Beck dan Sumit akan lebih dulu tiba dari yang lainnya... lalu selanjutnya pasti Ast. *baru bangun tidur. #DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG. Sumit : su-sugoi!!! *kagum. Beck (Though) : nih makhluk buas badan besar, tapi polos amat -_-. Rambut Van sekarang bertambah panjang, tapi gayanya berubah seperti gaya rambut Madara Uchiha versi warna merah. Matanya terlihat lebih percaya diri, ia terlihat membawa banyak kantung untuk Weapon Option diberbagai bagian tubuhya. Seperti biasa, Van selalu taktis dan senang meremehkan orang lain kecuali teman-temannya... yang hebatnya lagi IQ-nya naik sampai 260. Van : IQ-ku 260 lho. *bangga. Sumit : su-sugoi!!! Van : 260. *batang hidungnya memanjang. Sumit : sugoi!!! Van : 2600. *kupingnya naik. Sumit : sugo- ! wait, what?! Gate Guardian 2 : SATU ORANG LAGI DATANG!!! Gate Guardian 1 : biar saya bantu nona Astrella. *hendak menuntun Ast. Ast : tidak usah, aku bisa sendiri. *TAP TAP TAP (berjalan mendekati Van cs). Van : ooooh, dia datang juga. Beck : hoo :v. Sumit : Astrella! Adam : ... (Though) : gadis ini menjadi lebih tegar... dan elegan? Ast : yo minna :D! lama tidak berjumpa, fufufufu... pasti kalian merindukanku kan :3? Van : boooooodoh~ bodooooh~ #plaks. Ast : jiah! ORAAA!!! *geplak Van. Van : *DBUAGHHHHHH SRAAAAAAAAAK (terlempar sampai 50m). Sumit : pemenangnya adalah Astrella Devina! *bawa mic. #plaks. Beck : pffft, One Hit K. O. Van : Snow Sorceress, Ast-chan memang hebat. *gemetaran sambil ngasih jempol. Ast : ya! ane kembali setelah menyatu dengan alam di gunung salju itu! terimakasih pada Warlock-san :3. *berkacak pinggang. #DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG. Ast terlihat masih memakai jaket, namun agak dimodif agar lebih tahan lama. Lalu dia memakai sepatu hak tinggi, celana jeans hitam panjang, kaos dalaman warna kuning, dan rambutnya sudah lebih halus dan rapi dibandingkan dengan yang dulu. Sifatnya masih keras, namun perhatian... energi sihirnya terasa bertambah 3x lipat dibandingkan dulu. Beck : jadi ibu kost sudah balik ya, siap-siap lindungi bokong kalian. #plaks. Ast : dahell -_-! *membekukan Beck. Adam : ANAKKU!!! *histeris. Voice : enak sekali kalian berpesta tanpaku! *TAP (tiba didalam lapangan). Beck : akhirnya dia datang juga :v. *dilelehkan oleh Ast. Adam : Leader.... Ast : Kevin!!! Van : si jaket akhirnya.... Sumit : Kevin-kun!!! All Warga : uwoooo! selamat datang!!! *bersorak. Kevin : yo, ini aku... lama tidak berjumpa. *senyum. #DOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG. Kevin tampak masih memakai jaket abu-abu lamanya dengan tambahan beberapa aksesoris dan modifan. Lalu celana jeans biru tua yang agak sobek-sobek *emang gayanya, sepatu kets putih, kaos hitam dengan logo DK ditengahnya, rambutnya masih sama... yang sangat berbeda adalah tatapannya, dan tentunya... RESOLVENYA!!! berkat gemblengan Ryan, Kevin berhasil naik Level sampai 44... dan mentalnya pun jauh lebih baik dari yang dulu, dia terlihat membawa sepasang Brass Knuckle di kedua tangannya, dan Raksas Slayer tergantung di punggungnya. Ast : lama tidak jumpa bro :D! Kevin : iya bro! mau dengar cerita? Ast : apa itu o_0? Kevin : seorang pria jatuh kedalam lautan selai, dan BYURR! *ba dum tss. #plaks. Ast : lame -__________-. Kevin : nani?! *shock, padahal kupikir kemampuan Stand Up Comedyku sudah bertambah... . Oklah, yang sudah ya sudah! Beck : ahahaha, masih aneh seperti dulu! Kevin : yo Beck, kau masih cebol ya. Beck : menghina -_-. Sumit : yo Kevin! Kevin : OU! Sumit-dono, apa-apaan wujud yang sangat Beastly itu?! sangar amat!!! Sumit : begitulah, kau juga sepertinya tambah seram. Kevin : wehehehe. *mengelus hidungnya. Btw, thanks Adam-san! berkatmu markas kita aman.... *menjabat tangan Adam. Adam : ya... paling tidak ini yang bisa kulakukan, tak ada dendam lagi diantara kita berdua kan? Kevin : ente ngomong apa? daridulu sudah nggak ane pikirin kok. Adam : haa?? ba-baiklah.... *tersentuh. Van : yo Vin. *mendekati Kevin. Kevin : yo Van... kau siap untuk perang selanjutnya? seperti yang kau katakan... tak ada perdamaian tanpa perang. *grin. Van : ternyata kau 'mengerti' juga. *brofist. Kevin : pastinya! *brofist. Ast : ok, kita tinggal menunggu yang lainnya. Van : ide bagus. Mereka berenam pun menunggu... dan menunggu. 1 jam, 1 hari, 1 bulan. Belum ada yang kembali, entah apa yang terjadi dengan sisa petinggi lainnya... Kevin, Ast, dan Van sedang santai di Administration Office. Kevin : begh, belum ada yang datang -_-. Van : *GROOOOOOK (tidur). Ast : entah ". Apa kita bergerak saja? lebih baik dari nggak ada kerjaan :/. Kevin : tapi apa yang akan kita lakukan? Soldier Unit 88 : Astrella-san! Astrella-san!!! *datang sambil membawa surat. Ast : ada apa? Soldier Unit 88 : baru saja datang burung hantu yang membawakan surat ini, karena didepannya tertulis untuk petinggi DK. Jadi saya antarkan saja ke anda yang sekretaris. Ast : masih seperti dulu, ane yang jadi bakul penampung kerjaan -_-. *SRAK (membuka suratnya). Kevin : apa isinya Ast? *penasaran. Ast : dari... Arlank Sinbad, Sahara Dezzert. Kevin : Arlank? siapa tuh? Van : dia komandan Sand Coffin General, 3 tahun lalu ikut turnamen. Kevin : oooh! yang orang arab itu! *baru ingat. Ast : di surat ini tertulis "SOS". Kevin : itu saja? Ast : iya. #plaks. Van : check dibaliknya.... Ast : *SET (membalik suratnya). "Kami sedang dalam masa ferang, Knightdom of Aristocrat menyatakan ferang fada kerajaan kami tanfa alasan yang jelas. Sang raja terdesak dan sedang sakit keras karena banyak fikiran. Kami tidak tahu kalian akan merespon surat ini atau tidak, tapi seandainya kalian berbaik hati meminjamkan tenaga untuk menekan mereka mundur. Kami dengan senang hati membentuk aliansi dengan organisasi kalian" #DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG. Van : terima saja! tambah banyak sekutu, kita akan semakin kuat... aku sudah bosan menjadi Rookie. Kevin : tunggu dulu, kita tidak boleh ceroboh... aku masih ada janji dengan pemerintahan untuk tidak berbuat ulah. *berpikir. Van : hoo.... Ast : masih ada lagi, "Note: karena yang memulai adalah Knightdom of Aristocrat, maka yang kita lakukan hanyalah ferlawanan diri. Bahkan jikalau kita menghancurkan faksi mereka, kita tidak akan terjerat kasus fidana. Salam". Kevin : KALAU BEGITU KITA TERIMA!!! *pumped up. #plaks. Van : dasar -_-. Kevin : lagian ini kesempatan bagus untuk menguji kemampuan kita setelah berlatih 3 tahun, wehehehehe. Ast : ditambah lagi reward yang menggiurkan, DK pasti akan selalu menerima request-request macam ini :9! Van : kalau begitu... kita serahkan tugas menunggu pada para warga dan prajurit. Ast : ok, tidak perlu Party Assembling! karena cuma 6 orang, semuanya ikut saja :3! Kevin : yoshya! ~~DOLLARS K. Sahara Dezzert Support Party~~ '- Kevin Tatsumi: Leader/42 | Esprit Mode: 44' '- Sumit Yagami: Perwakilan Beastlord/40 | Human Mode: 46' '- Beckman Masquerade: Gunner/38' '- Astrella Devina: Secretary/36 | Star Mode: 44' '- Van Rosenburg: Tactician/42' '- King Adam: Perwakilan Central/35' Disaat yang bersamaan, Taj Ulbadd.... "'''Ifrit Iron Bridge'", jembatan yang terletak diatas sungai "Ganga".'' Knightdom of Aristocrat mengirimkan para "'Soulless Knight'" mereka untuk menghancurkan Sahara Dezzert. Galan, Alibaba, dan Imcak sibuk menghalau mereka.... Seth : ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya hari ini.... *mengelap keringatnya. Soulless Knight 3 : *JKRAK JKRAK JKRAK (berjalan mendekati Seth yang lengah). Seth : ?! *kaget. Soulles Knight 3 : UWOOOOOO!!! *hendak menebas Seth. Galan :' Ganga Style': Piramiddo Dageki Piramida!!! *menciptakan ilusi klon 5 badannya dan menebas Soulless Knight 3 dari kiri, kanan, depan, belakang, dan atas sekaligus. Seth : Galan?! Galan : jangan lengah... cit cit. *TREK (mengangkat katananya). Seth : baik... ng?! Soulless Knight 3 : *GRAK GRAK (bangkit). Seth : AWAS GALAN!!! Soulless Knight 3 :' SONIC BOOM'!!!!! *melancarkan tebasan melayang kearah Galan. Galan : *JDING SYUUUUUUUT BLARRR (berhasil menepis jurus lawan dan mengarahkannya ke bangunan dibelakang). Hosh hosh, apa-apa daya tahan hidup itu... baru 2 hari saja kita sudah kecapaian seperti ini, bagaimana 1 minggu lagi?! Seth : tapi... aku merasa mereka tidak hidup. Karena itu, mereka sangat tahan banting... seperti Armor kosong yang bergerak atas perintah seseorang. *TULUIT LUIT (meniup serulingnya). River Boa : *JRUASHHHHH GRAUK (menggigit Armor Soulless Knight 3 hingga hancur berkeping-keping). Soulless Knight 3 : *BRAKKKKK (tidak bergerak lagi). Imcak : mbe~ mbeKentat (talk)! *tertebas. Seth : Imcak kena!!! Galan : tidak ada waktu, masih ada sekitar 200-an lagi... we are doomed. #DOOOOOOOOONG. ~~TO BE CONTINUED~~ #SBS# *kalau ada pertanyaan kirim aja ke PM ane, nanti ane bahas di akhir chapter selanjutnya :3, yang ini baru perkenalan pojok dan belum ada penanya XD, jadi ane kasih extra info aja.... SPEAR HEARTZ Character Inspiration: Arzcah Rizq Connel = Kenshin Himura (Samurai X) Sumit Yagami = Beast (Beauty and The Beast) Shin Enza Lumina XV = Arief Supono (Tukang Las dekat rumah ane *serius) Dante Dahaka = Let (RAVE) Dan Jericho = Death (Mitologi Umum) Drunks Stoner = Stanley Stoner (Pembalap) Juan Rainaldi M W = Shogun (WWE Wrestler) Abdullah = Ezio Auditoire (Assasin Creed) Irsyad Fauzan = Mad Dog (The Raid) Fuady Shinichi = Ryuuma (One Piece) Dr. Mindfuck = Phantom (Phantom of The Opera) Khairul Amri = Rhoma Irama (Penyanyi) Uchiha Khalil = PSY (Penyanyi) Abdilah Santoso = Yao Ming (Basketball Player) Arisato Fanny = Area (Street Fighter) Mr. Widodo = Mr. Gordo (Zatch Bell) Aan Y. Artwaltz = Hiramaru (Bakuman) Shine = The Merchant (Resident Evil) Imam Teguh Pratama = Mahatma Gandhi (Tokoh Masyarakat) En Ga Kiriosuke = Madara Uchiha (Naruto Shippuden) Bella Rafika = Jeanne D'arc (Pejuang) Hard = Nanao (Yuyu Hakusho) Pierrot = The Clown (Ar Tonelico) Ji Lee Guiren = Peter Chong (TRIAD/Mafia Hong Kong Boss) Mira Persona = Bai Ren (Yakuza) Yosuke Muflih Nanketsu = Kamui (Gintama) Chandra Chang = Gensai Kizaki (Gamaran) Feitang Rarai Rairai = Illumi Zoldyck Fake Form (HunterXHunter) Lie Jwe Ling = Maylene (Black Butler) Angga Andika = Anak-Anak Random on Internet (Gaza *serius) Ane hanya menggunakan 1 karakter di satu karya untuk yang fiksi :3, ingat! hanya penampilannya agak ditiru, sifatnya beda. Itupun masih ane beda-bedain sikit/banyak.... Category:DOLLARS K. Ori/Fan - Fiction